


An Invitation to Lunch

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus receives an invitation to lunch with his father and is immediately worried it's something to do with his health.  Instead, the unexpected lunch provides healing for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation to Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Harry Potter Twitter RP AU. Lead up is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/576525).

Since their reconciling at the urging of Aunt Millie, Marcus and his father had stayed somewhat true to a plan of a weekly lunch or tea. Often, these gatherings involved other family members, but the two of them made certain to update each other on what was new in their lives before parting. Things were, of course, still tentative, though they had been helped greatly from Marcus' perspective following his father's approval of his marriage to Draco Malfoy.

Marcus was surprised, however, to receive a personal invitation to lunch directly from his father two weeks following the wedding. Typically their meetings were part of a regular schedule or requested through another member of the family. There was no 'rule' they had agreed upon regarding this; it just seemed to organically follow that pattern. Marcus immediately became concerned after reading the note, worried that his father's health might be taking a turn for the worse. After all, there was only a month left in the time period the healers had initially given him when he was diagnosed. Marcus cleared his schedule for the day and quickly scribbled a reply indicating he would be there.

Upon arriving at the family home, Marcus felt a sinking feeling when his mother directed him to his parents' bedroom. If his father was bedridden, this was likely the beginning of the end. He braced himself for what he might see on the other side of the door. Until now, his father had shown no signs of illness and if Marcus had not been previously told what was wrong, he would not have even entertained the notion that his father was indeed dying.

The sinking feeling lifted somewhat when he opened the door and found his father standing at the foot of the bed. He was in full dress robes and admiring their appearance in the full-length mirror hanging on the opposite wall.

"Thinking I might wear these to the upcoming Hogwarts benefit," he said, seeing Marcus enter the room through the mirror. "What do you think?"

Marcus smiled, trying to mask his relief. "They definitely become you."

His father smiled brightly himself, grabbing one last head-to-toe look before turning toward the door. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course," Marcus replied. "Though you know a vague note is certain to cause me to worry."

"Oh, come now," his father made a dismissive gesture before indicating Marcus should have a seat in the armchair by the door. His father walked behind the changing screen in the corner of the room before continuing. "Now I can't invite my own son to lunch without him worrying I'm on my deathbed? What kind of world are we living in?"

Marcus found himself wanting to object, but he didn't want to counter his father's jovial mood. "I know. To Hades in a goblet or something like that." Marcus knew his attempt to translate a Muggle idiom was likely to fall flat, but his father surprised him.

"Not that bad, Marc. Not yet." His father returned from behind the changing screen. He had removed the dress robes in favour of a pair of black slacks and a light green dress shirt. He was a fit man, always had been as far as Marcus could recall, and everything he wore seemed to fit him perfectly. Draco liked to attribute Marcus' impeccable fashion sense to his time in the Muggle world, but Marcus gave most of the credit to his own father. "We dine in the study."

Marcus stood and followed his father out of the bedroom and to the door at the end of the corridor. For a moment, he forgot all about his father's illness and their falling out. It was like none of the bad things had happened and life was as it had always been. His life in the family home came flooding back at him all at once and he found himself overwhelmed for a moment.

"Marc?" His father snapped his fingers in front of his face. Marcus had become caught up in his thoughts and didn't recognize they had entered the study. His father had apparently gestured for him to take a seat and he hadn't seen it.

"Oh, sorry," Marcus answered before sitting at the small table. There was a lunch of turkey sandwiches, chicken soup, and pumpkin juice set out for them - perfect for an autumn day. "Just lost in my thoughts."

His father took the seat across from him. "What about?"

Marcus hesitated. They rarely spoke of his father's illness, even on bad days when it was staring them in the face. He really did not want to ruin what seemed to be the best day in over a month. "Memories of living here at home, I guess. Miss it sometimes."

"Well, you know you're welcome," his father replied.

Marcus laughed. "I appreciate that, but probably best that I've a place of my own."

His father nodded and set his hands on the table before looking him square in the eyes. "Marc, I-- I wanted to apologize to you."

"Apologize? For what?" Marcus was confused by both the statement and the sudden turn in the conversation.

"Making you feel like you have to conform to a specific ideal for me to be happy." He put up his hands to ward off any interruption or objection from his son. "Before you try to convince me otherwise, I know I did. It wasn't intentional or with malice, and I know you understand that, but I still did it and you deserve an apology."

"No, Dad, I--" His father cut him off.

"Especially when we told you that you need to become a father to receive your inheritance." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "I need you to know it had nothing to do with disapproving of your relationship with Draco. Honestly, that revelation was unexpected, but I did not intend to try to break you up or feel like the relationship you chose isn't good enough for this family."

"Dad, I know. You sent me the note when I requested your approval, remember?" Marcus did not like seeing his father take so much blame for what happened - a realization that surprised him. There was a time when he wanted nothing more than a near-groveling apology from him. Now that he was finally confronted with the situation, however, he wished he could simply forgive him and move on.

"But I didn't explain everything in that note. I was so overwhelmed by your letter that I worried I might get too defensive if I tried."

"I told you I don't blame you for anything. I think I understand your perspective - every parent has expectations for their children. Hell, I already find myself having hopes and expectations for my godson and he isn't even my own."

"Godson?" His father perked up for a moment. "We'll talk about that later. Allow me to finish." His voice dropped a bit as he proceeded. "I believe I projected my own fears about my mortality onto you. I know I do not have much time left - and even if it's a month, a year, a decade, I won't be here forever. I was worried about seeing our family - my legacy - come to an end. So I wanted to be sure the Flint name will carry on." He sighed and lowered his gaze to the table. Marcus could not recall ever seeing his father appear emotionally vulnerable and was quickly finding it to be an unnerving experience. "But what I realize now is that my legacy is not simply a _name_. It's you." He looked back up at Marcus, his eyes welling with tears. "And from what I can see, it's a damn good legacy to leave behind."

Marcus felt tears beginning to form in his own eyes. He stood and walked over to his father's side of the table, pulled him to his feet, and gave him a hug. "That means so much to me."

"I'm sorry that I've never really said that before," his father continued, his voice muffled into Marcus' shoulder as he tried to keep from sobbing. "I'm proud of you. Of everything. And I don't care anymore what the other families may think."

"Shh," Marcus whispered. "I know. I know." They stood there in an embrace for a moment longer before Marcus released him and took a step back. "I couldn't ask for a better father, you know. Even with our differences. They honestly shaped me into who I am today."

His father smiled and then started to laugh before resuming his seat at the table. Marcus returned to his own seat and gave his father a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"It's just ironic. While I was so focused on what I _thought_ I wanted my son to be come, he went and surprised me by becoming exactly the type of man I _truly_ wanted him to be all along."

Marcus grinned. "Yeah, well, what can I say?"

"Never ever forget that I'm proud of you, okay? No matter what."

There was a lump in Marcus's throat. During the past few minutes, he had once again forgotten about his father's illness. "Never," he replied, trying to keep back the tears this time.

"So," his father started in again after a few seconds of silence and a sip of pumpkin juice, "tell me more about this godson of yours..."


End file.
